Dr Who and Pokemon crossover fanfiction: Universal wonders part 1
by Tigerluv and Pgpenguin
Summary: Togepi is always causing trouble with his unpredictable metronome powers, but nobody predicted that he was capable of this mistake! Ash and his pokemon were transported to a strange alien ship with nobody but a tall mysterious stranger. Will the gang be able to get their friend back to where he belongs? Was all of this a terrible, tragic mistake or was it a fixed point in time?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon/Dr Who crossover Fanfiction: "Universal wonders!"

Hey guys! Tigerluv here =3

I share this Fanfiction account with my awesome sister "Pgpenguin" and this is my first Fanfiction. My sister has started her first Fanfiction as well, it is called "Galactic trouble" so I think you would enjoy reading that too, I know I have and it has really got me.. How would Ash put it.. Psyched!

Anyways, this Fanfiction is kind of based on Togepi's unpredictable abilities when using powers like metronome. And after reading other pieces that include this I thought it would be a good excuse on how Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Doctor, Lord of time were destined to meet in an unrealized time of need. I should really zip it now and get on, don't want to reveal anything else now do I? Sorry.. Spoilers =P Now to start writing, what would the Doctor say? Oh yeah… GERONIMO!

Chapter one – Alone... again

It had been a Doomsday.. A real Doomsday for the poor lonely Doctor! He felt as if something had died inside of him, as if his grief was going to consume him. Somehow this grief felt unusually larger than any other he had felt, however, this was not the only feeling that was coursing through his remarkable inhuman veins. He was boiling over with guilt and bitter hatred, some directed towards his lifelong enemies the Daleks. Not to mention the Cyber men, but in the end, the Doctor new that the most of the hate belonged to himself. Once again, a close friend had fallen due to his stupid lust to rid the universe of his enemies; he chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered that the brilliant blonde girl would have told him off for blaming himself, lovingly scolding him with those beautiful, round, intelligent eyes. "Rose.." he squeaked as he felt himself choking up and his slight smirk dropped as his feelings enveloped him all over again…

He placed his hands in his pockets after tucking his valiant trench coat behind his arms. Suddenly, he felt something.. Thin, delicate and tacky. His gentle, kindly fingers enclosed the object and he pulled it out of hiding to gaze upon its memories. The red and blue lenses shimmered in the dull light of the Tardis. It was his 3D glasses. Oh how they used to make Rose giggle, yet, not wanting to be reminded of his loss he tossed them aside and started aimlessly pacing in circles around the Tardis's controls as the paper shades lightly bounced over the banisters to rest beneath among all the complex technology of the great time and space travelling machine. Ready to gather dust.

The Doctor intently played with all the switches and dials of all shapes and sizes on the control boards as he sauntered around in circles, all the while he muttered to himself " At least she didn't really die.." he remembered when his beloved companion fell towards the void that was to take the alien enemies to their graves and he remembered the great fear that rushed through him at that frightening moment, causing his lungs to scream out all the oxygen they held. On the other hand he remembered when Pete jumped in at the last second and transported her to the parallel world where he would never see her again. But she would be safe! And that was what mattered, even if it did break her heart. At least she was alive.

The time lord put on a brave face "Well, time for a new adventure" he announced "Alonzee!" (I think that's how you spell it)

Within the split second that the Doctor flicked the switch to indicate the start of a new journey the Tardis gave a great jolt and she started to groan as if she was ill! What was wrong!?

So that's it for the first chapter! If you guys were confused at what I was describing I think you should check out the Dr Who episode "Doomsday" season 2 episode 13. It would definitely shed some light on the situation. OK please tell me what you thought; review, review, review! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon/ Dr Who crossover Fanfiction: "Universal wonders"

Chapter two –

Ash squinted as the sunlight flooded into his sleepy eyes.. The familiar aroma's of the world around him helped to stir him fully from his slumber; the sweet scent of the close by stream and the dew drops that had gathered on the grass early that morning and not forgetting the comforting scent of Pikachu's warm fur. Ash lay still as not to disturb his adorable electric mouse from his dreams but still he could not resist reaching over and gently rubbing the Pokémon's rosy red cheeks. "Chaaa.." Pikachu had purred contently, still half asleep and Ash felt a smirk spread across his face as he tried to hold in the wild giggles that he loved to share with his best buddy. However Ash noticed that there was something missing, a certain fragrance that usually lingered whenever he woke in the mornings wasn't there; then his brain clicked as he noticed that Brock and Misty were still fast on tucked deeply in their sleeping bags. Ash chuckled, his friends were usually up before him preparing for breakfast, it was the smell of Brocks cooking that was the piece missing from the puzzle. He smiled, they deserved to sleep in this morning and he felt slightly guilty that he was always the one left lazing about in the late hours in the morning leaving them to do the work! At least he could help this morning, the thought eased his conscience a little.

Reluctantly Ash began to drag his lazy lead like bones out of the sleeping bag, not making a sound and not causing to much movement that may rouse his beloved bestie from his bed. He decided that he would try and alert himself ready for the day by going to wash up a little in the nearby stream. He grabbed his things and headed groggily towards his destination, once there Ash began to bathe himself in the cool refreshing water. But he did this with such delicacy, for he did not want to ruin the lie in for his friends as he was still quite close to the campsite. While he began to settle on the bank of the stream, dangling his feet gently in the steady current, he began to feel a strange sensation: the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention as a chilling feeling of dread raced rapidly up is spine. The wild haired Pokémon trainer stiffened. Was he being watched? Ash began to raise his head at snail pace, half out of fear and half from curiosity.. Suddenly his eyes met a shadowed face glowering from behind the undergrowth at the opposite side of the stream, "Is that.. A POKEMON!" Ash squealed in excitement yet instantly regretting it and mentally slapping himself as he remembered he was trying to keep the noise at a minimum. He peered through the bushes hoping that no one had woken, he was lucky, there was no disturbance. The boy's gaze turned back to the forest across the stream and his heart dropped to find that the glaring face had vanished! He should have felt disappointed; instead he was feeling a deep sense of foreboding. It had felt like the eyes that were just a small expanse of water away from Ash had been piercing a strong hate into his soul.. The poor guy shuddered as he tried to shake the disturbing memory away from him, with this he decided that it was about time that he should be heading back but the edge of the bank was caked slightly in slushy mud and Ash managed to stand up a little too quickly! He found all to soon that he had lost his footing and gave a great shriek of surprise as he fell face first into the shallow trickle of water!

A blood curdling scream followed by an ear splitting "Splash!" rang through the whole forest, startling many a Pokémon. Brock and Misty simultaneously bolted upright in sheer terror, they leaped from their beds and sprinted towards the source of the terrible ruckus expecting to find a huge disaster on their hands! After coming to an abrupt stop, panting breathlessly, all they found was a forlorn looking Ash soaked to the bone, his whole front running with the slimy brown slop that had clung to the bottom of the stream sat dripping wet in the middle of the strip of water. Already face palming himself, knowing that he'd screwed up. Again! "What the heck happened hear? Are you okay!? What's going on!?" Brock had already started quizzing Ash without bothering to look at the situation, but before he could carry on Misty interrupted, by now guessing what had happened. "Ash you clumsy klutz! You should be more careful, you had us worried sick there." Her victim was faced with a tired, grumpy scowl. "Sorry guys." Ash apologised. "I guess I wasn't thinking" Showing a sheepish grin, but he was kicking himself inside. "Well as long as your okay." Brock was now helping Ash up out of the murky water and trying to get rid of all the dirt resting on his chest. The 'klutz' felt his head fill with hate for his own existence as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Pikapi?" muttered a rather confused and concerned electric rodent as he pushed through the shrubs behind them. " Oh no, did I wake you too Pikachu?" the Pokémon cocked its head to one side. "Don't worry I'm fine" he looked relieved. The friends paraded away from the scene of the crime, Ash gave Misty a good morning smile as she passed him, but she still didn't look too amused. His face fell as his companions paraded ahead, the disappointed trainer followed, his head down in shame and he kicked a tree in frustration; he had done it again! He was always ruining something for his comrades. Pikachu looked at his trainer in dismay and gave his foot a loving hug to cheer him up, Ash's mood lightened a little "Thanks buddy."

The friends soon set off, continuing their journey after a hearty breakfast and a good clean up, Pikachu was happily perched on his trainers shoulder and Togepi was happily giggling in its mothers arms; Misty had finally managed to calm it down after it had burst into tears because of Ash's accident. She gave a great sigh, content now that she could relax: Ash had given her a quick glance but he looked away in disgrace, his heart still heavy with guilt. He fell silent, his cap cast a shadow over his eyes and he kicked a pebble across the path, Brock noticed his distress "Ash? Is something bothering you?" He didn't answer.. Brock sternly grabbed the trainers shoulder, bringing him to a stop.. Still no answer. Brock and Misty exchanged worried looks "Its okay Ash you can tell us, we're your friends!" Misty tried to encourage him. They waited a while until a soft frustrated voice broke the silence "I'm sorry guys.." the others looked at each other in surprise "I'm always ruining everything for you and ..I'm never much of a help. Whatever the situation I always find some way to muck it up.." His voice had started to crack up and the shadow fell further over his face as the silence fell again. Brock decided to brave breaking the ice "That's not true Ash, I.." "Yes it is!" Ash cut him off in frustration as he kicked a rather large pebble into the bushes, but before the conversation could carry on the group herd a yelp as the pebble came in contact with something.. A large beast rose out from behind the foliage and gave the group a menacing stare before it let loose a deafening "Roaar!" The whole gang yelped in fear "ITS AN URSARING!" and scampered down the path speedily, hearts racing. Eventually the petrifying bear Pokémon got bored and gave up on the chase and once he got his breath back Ash replied to his friends in depression "You see.." the shadow covering his face again "I did it again. Maybe you guys would be better off without me." Brock and Misty stopped and looked at each other in disbelief! They both turned to him with determination "No way Ash! Not in a million years" The guilt ridden boy looked up in shock! Misty moved closer and gazed deep into his gorgeous golden brown eyes. "Ash we love travelling with you, its fun. And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning, I was just tired is all. Ash you're an awesome friend! We'd never want to be rid of you." Brock nodded in agreement. Ash looked up with a tear stained face, Misty and Brock hated seeing their companion like this but they needn't have worried because slowly but surely a grin started to grow on his face and eventually the grin turned into a loud and joyful laugh and a new kind of tears streaked down the trainers cheeks. He was ecstatic! Brock, Misty and even Pikachu looked at each other and beamed, they new the problem was gone!

The light was starting to dim while the friends walked down the path, glowing with comfort and joy and Pikachu was getting plenty of attention from Ash, but suddenly his expression changed when his sensitive hearing picked up something. "Pika?" Ash was worried. "What's wrong Pika.." His sentence was immediately cut off as a large intimidating Pokémon blocked the path! Ash gradually looked up, his eyes scanning the monstrous body but his eyes stopped dead when they met a face, a shadowed face. With glowering eyes that stabbed into your soul like daggers. Ash's heart jumped into his throat and the rest of the group sensed that he was panicking. "Its ..you!" The group started to back down as the Pokémon was advancing. " Its who Ash.." Brock exclaimed nervously but he didn't get an answer and he saw why. His young friend was clearly shaken of the Pokémon's sudden appearance, "A-Ash..?" Misty question feeling quite panicked herself. Ash snapped out of his fear trance "The Pokémon that I saw when I was down by the stream.. I-It was hiding in the forest.. S-staring at me." Ash gulped. There was a brief moment of deathly silence until the creature cracked open a shrill cry, the group ran, petrified! Into the forest, looking for a way out.. Any way out. The giant monster was in hot pursuit and hearing the footsteps behind them the gang freaked and ran aimlessly for their lives.. Right into a corner.

Togepi was Scared! He wanted his Mummy (meaning Misty) to hug him tight and never let go! And he wanted Daddy (meaning Ash) to fight the monster off and tell him to away and never come back. But Daddy was scared too, everyone was. They were so scared that they couldn't even get the other Pokémon out to fight. Togepi flinched and his tears became heavier as the titan of a Pokémon let out a shrill screech sending shockwaves through the whole area. That was it! The frightened egg Pokémon had had enough.. There was only one thing for it, metronome. Its stubby paws rocked back and forth, faster and faster, as the beast got closer and closer. They thought their lives were over, when suddenly a blinding flash emanated from somewhere amongst them. Then everything went dark.

Misty woke to the sensation of being shook and Brock managed to bring her round. She looked up, dazed and confused. "Oh thank God, Misty!" Brock cried in relief. Misty winced at a slight pain in her head. Suddenly panic gripped her "Where's Togepi!?" Brock helped her sit up and smiled as he gestured to the now very happy egg Pokémon, Misty sighed in relief. But her concern came back as she managed get a good look at her surroundings. "Where are we? Where did that.. thing go? Where's Ash!?" A terrible thought tugged in her mind 'Was he caught?' Brock stood up and wandered a bit, as did misty, something glinted in the corner of her eye and as she turned to see, a gasp escaped from her mouth. Brock walked over and Misty pointed. On the ground was a pile of poke balls sat next to a backpack.. Ash's backpack. Brock stuttered nervously "M-M-Misty?" She turned to face him, her face filled with shock. "Did Togepi.." Brock started. "Teleport us" Misty replied with dread in her eyes. The rock Pokémon trainer stuttered once more "Th-then.. Ash could be.." "Anywhere!" They cried in unison!

Ash was floating. No he was flying, flying through space. He almost expected a Clafairy to pop out in front of him, he was mesmerised and all to soon another bright light engulfed him. He opened his eyes, squinting as the dull light hit him, he was dazed and confused. But he soon found Pikachu by his side which comforted him a little, however it didn't last long as he soon found that the floor was shaking beneath him. Poor Ash felt as if her were on a roller coaster ride and was sure if this didn't stop soon he would be bringing back his lunch but gradually he felt the movement die down; he staggered a little as his eyes adjusted to the light and was able to take in his surroundings. The walls were covered in hexagons and there was a metal grate path that led from a blue door with strange windows to a circle dotted with weird sofas and in the middle was a giant blue tube and something was moving up and down making a strange noise. Around the big tube were massive panels filled to the brim with buttons, dials and switches. And oddly enough even the odd bicycle pump or bell came into view. 'What kind of wacky place is this' Ash thought to himself. Suddenly his thoughts were stopped in their tracks as an unknown voice echoed from out of the blue. "What?" the voice had exclaimed full of shock and confusion. Ash's head whipped round see a tall thin man dressed in a navy blue suit with a tie and a large trench coat over the top. The mans brown hair was almost as wild as his own; spikes flying in every direction. Ash stood mouth agape and he gasped "pika?" Pikachu did the same. The man repeated himself in disbelief sounding even more confused than the last lime "What!?" Ash replied lost in awe " Um.. Where am I?" the stranger looked at him down at Pikachu and back to Ash as if he couldn't believe their existence "But that's impossible!" he cried. Ash didn't blame him for his words because he was just as confused as he was. "What is this place?" he tried again. But the man just kept repeating himself "What!?" "Who are you?" "WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon/ Dr Who fanfiction: "universal wonders"

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter =3 Enjoy!

Chapter 3 –

The Doctor stood bewildered at this sudden and impossible appearance before him. He had just finished tampering with the infinite number of wires that lay tangled under the decking of the Tardis and had heaved himself back up onto his feet after rooting through all the technology to try and find the source of the mini earthquake that was occurring, only to discover that it had stopped just as abruptly as it had arrived and that's when he saw him.

A young boy around the age of 10 was sprawled on the deck obviously just recovering from the violent shaking of the Tardis, his hand cradling his head full of raven black wild hair which was barely held down with a sporty looking cap. The Doctor eyed him suspiciously… Was he human? He looked human enough, nevertheless the Doctor still kept his guard up knowing that the situation could turn weirder by the second.

Soon the pair stood opposite each other one perplexed face mirroring the other. The boy decided to break the silence as he felt he was drowning in the awkward, confusing stillness.

"Where… Am I?" He exclaimed, stifled with awe.

Misty and Brock sat side by side in the lonely waiting room of the nearest Pokémon center they had managed to stumble on, they had found out that they were in a small town by the beach called Snorlax bay.

It hadn't seemed like a place anyone would come for a holiday though, their walk to the Pokémon center had been unpleasant as the weather was dark and gloomy and the atmosphere around the place made them feel as if that horrific Pokémon could jump out at them from anywhere at any time. But the thing that hurt the travelers most was the fact that Ash wasn't there with them, he was always able to find the bright side of things and always kept a brave face.

However, that monster seemed to have broken his courage the moment it declared its presence. They could remember how shaken he looked when his eyes met with the beast. Usually, at the sight of a new Pokémon; Ash would have stood firmly and brought out his pokedex in curiosity, no matter how intimidating it seemed, but not this time. Suddenly their thoughts were shattered as Nurse Joy materialized in front of them.

"I'm sorry you two" She uttered with a despaired tone. "I couldn't find anything on your friend Ash…"

They sighed inwardly as they reluctantly got to their feet.

"It's okay Nurse Joy." Brock Sympathized.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm sure Ash is fine, we're just worried is all." Misty added and they both headed to their rooms for the night.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy called. "Perhaps you could ask Professor Bonsai in the morning, he's this towns Pokémon professor, perhaps he could help you."

The pair seemed to perk up after hearing this suggestion and small, hopeful smiles appeared on their faces.

"Great idea!" They cried. "Thanks so much for the help."

And with that they went to hit the hay.

Ash was baffled as he waited for an answer to his question from the mysterious man towering over him and he was starting to wonder if he was really in reality and not a dream. Maybe he had somehow been knocked out by that thing... He couldn't even call it a Pokémon anymore, there wasn't one species he could think of that could really be that terrifyingly evil. He hoped with all his might that the others were safe as he was wrapped in the deafening silence.

"You're… you're in the Tardis" the lofty man stuttered.

Ash blinked. Despite the man's appearance, he seemed quite calm and collected, not nearly as intimidating as that horrid monster but he did have a certain mysterious atmosphere around him. However before Ash could contemplate this he caught sight of his eyes, despite the confusion, the orbs held a kindly gentle emotion. Ash blinked again as his thoughts came back to the matter at hand.

"What's the Tardis?" He questioned.

The man returned to his determined and courageous posture as he realized that the boy was of no kind of threat and even seemed quite pleasant and polite. In fact if it wasn't for the given strange circumstances he would be enjoying his company fully without any distraction.

"It's a space ship" He stated, folding his arms proudly.

Ash did a double take.

"S-sorry what?" Now he was certain that he was dreaming.

"And a time machine!" He beamed at Ash.

That was it. That threw Ash over the edge; he was utterly beside himself, though he tried not to show it. He blinked over and over again, repeatedly rubbing his eyes trying to get himself to wake up.

"So" The man continued. "I'm the Doctor, and you somehow got into my spaceship… Time machine. What's your name?"

"A-Ash" He barely managed to squeeze the name out of his lungs, he was overwhelmed by the sheer scale of his predicament and didn't know whether to be amazed or petrified.

"Something wrong?"

Ash jumped and realized that the Doctor giving him glances of concern and he soon found that he was shuddering violently! He quickly tried to cover it up.

"N-no I'm f-fine! N-nothing to worry about here!" he piped giving the Doctor a fake grin only to be returned with a stare of deep concern. The Doctor stepped forward to say something but before he could, a new voice echoed throughout the room.

"Pikapi."

The Doctor was dumbfounded. Beside Ash stood a large, yellow mouse looking being, with cheeks as red as the fires of Pompeii. Ash looked down and his anxious feelings melted away at the sight of his best friend, Pikachu was embracing his ankle tightly peeping up at him with reassuring expression. Ash sighed happily and knelt down to rub Pikachu's head fondly.

"Thanks buddy, I can always count on you" He sighed, relieved.

The Doctor was glad that Ash was in a better mood, but what was this creature and why had he never seen or even heard of it before?

"I'm sorry, I should introduce you. This is my best pal and Pokémon Pikachu."

"Pika" The electric mouse chirped in delight of meeting a new friend.

"Hello Pikachu. I must say I'm quite surprised that I've never encountered a 'Pokémon' before, let alone know that they existed" The Doctor had recomposed himself and was now rubbing Pikachu's bright red cheeks mesmerized by the rich color. Ash started to panic.

"I-I wouldn't that if I were you!" He cried but it was too late, the Doctor was instantly smothered in a strong electrical current.

"Doctor!" Ash shouted over the incessant buzzing of electricity.

The smoke cleared and all Ash saw was a surprised Doctor, charred allover and his hair had almost doubled in size.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to warn you but you shouldn't rub Pikachu's cheeks like that, he gets a little too exited…" Ash was desperately trying to make up for the accident in fear of the tall man getting angry. There was a long awkward pause and Ash gulped as Pikachu purred cheerfully in the background.

"Hahahaaaaaa!" The Doctor erupted with laughter, barely able to breathe while Ash just glanced blankly.

"Oh I haven't had an adrenaline rush like that for years!" The doctor was wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sorry Ash I should have asked first"

Ash grinned and nodded, glad that his new friend was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Stuffs to do *sigh*

Have another chapter and by the way the way neither Pokémon nor Doctor Who belongs to me, haha… *Cries*

Chapter 4

Misty and Brock woke up feeling considerably better, not only that but the weather had cheered up too. Their courage and determination to face the world had been replenished. They were going to find Ash and nothing was going to stop them!

"We should definitely go and ask professor Bonsai today" Brock stated, starting the conversation over breakfast.

"Yeah and Ash is probably doing his best to find us too, so we shouldn't worry." Misty exclaimed, pushing her clean plate out of the way.

"Let's feed the Pokémon before we go." Brock was gathering up the plates and heading to the cafeteria kitchen.

Nobody had particularly wanted to break the bad news to the Pokémon the night before, Ash's disappearance had been a great shock to them and they had been feeling down ever since.

"_Come on guys, have faith in Ash, he's strong!"_ Brock had said before putting them back in their Pokeballs.

'I just hope he's right, I hope Ash is okay..' Misty thought, recalling last night's memories before pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind and putting in a brave face.

"I wonder what this professors like anyway." She wondered as they exited the Pokémon centre.

3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3

"So Ash, I better get you back to this Pokémon world hadn't I?" The doctor was trying to find the co-ordinates after hearing Ash's story.

"Yes please, if you could!" Ash was swelling up with determination to regroup with his friends.

"Ash, I would be happy to. Allons-y!" The Tardis shook and shuddered trying to find its bearings.

"DOCTOR?" Ash shouted over the din.

"YEAH?"

"IS IT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?"

"ITS FINE, MY FRIEND TELLS ME I LEAVE THE HANDBREAK ON BUT WHERES THE FUN IN THAT?" The glee and sense of adventure was so contagious that Ash giggled with excitement while Pikachu cheered.

However, with the final and most powerful jolt of the Tardis landing, Ash felt a surge of pain up his left arm. He winced as the movement settled and pulled up his sleeve to find a large gash travelling from the middle of his fore arm to his bicep. He shrugged.

'No big deal, this will heal in no time. Ain't gonna stop me.'

"C'mon." the Doctor shouted grinning wildly, startling Ash out of his thoughts. "Let's see your home." The gang burst out of the police box doors.

"What is this place?" Ash gasped in awe.

"What do you mean 'What is this place?' it's your planet silly." The doctor said beaming.

"No.. It's not." The doctor sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh.. Oops, well back in the Tardis!" The Doctor sprinted back inside, Ash raised an eyebrow before he noticed something. He circled the blue box one way and then the other.

"Doctor!" The time lord came sprinting through the door with a questioning look.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Doctor grinned triumphantly.

"Either that or it's smaller on the outside." His face dropped.

"I prefer the other term thanks.."

"Let's go then, I need to get back to Misty and Brock." The two headed back inside with Pikachu not far behind.

3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3

Mist and Brock stood awkwardly in front of a spritely old man about half their size, it was even harder for them to keep their cool as he was beaming brightly at them.

"Welcome to our town kids!" His bristly moustache wiggled wildly as he spoke; Misty gave Brock a hard nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

"OUCH! …Oh, uh yeah thanks. We came looking for your help because our friend went missing." The man's attitude grew scarily serious and his eyebrows furrowed deeply, creating layer upon layer of large creases on his forehead.

Brock couldn't take it anymore, he had to look somewhere else! But where!? This was too uncomfortable for his liking. He let out an exasperated gasp as Misty sharply drove her heal into his foot, giving him a 'be polite' warning.

"Is something wrong professor Bonsai?" She asked calmly. The creases on his forehead grew so large in number that it was a wonder you could still see his eyes.

"Young lady, do you understand that there is a deadly kidnapper lurking these streets looking for children to prey on at the moment?"

"What!?" Misty freaked and Brock now found a very good distraction from his aching foot.

"HAHAHAAAGH! You should see the looks on your faces!" He flashed them a devious smile. Misty was starting to regret condoning politeness for this imp!

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh I'm sorry young lady, but this was too good an opportunity!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"So you're saying that our friend is okay?" Brock breathed after getting over the most ultimate shock he'd had in his life.

"Yes young man, he probably just went down the wrong street, we get that all the time here. Our village is quite complicated." The teenagers swapped glances.

"I don't really think that would be the case, we should explain." The two looked down at Togepi who was giggling in Misty's arms. Baffled, the professor took a seat to take in the information.

3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3

"So you're an alien? That's so cool, but you don't look much like one. I would have thought you were from the future." Ash was pacing around the doctor, trying to take in his 'Alien' appearance.

"Lots of aliens look like humans and I bet you look just as alien to them." The Doctor exclaimed, a little offended. He just couldn't rap his head around where this Pokémon world was. They had stopped at three more planets and each one was met with an amazed gasp from Ash, indicating that this was not what they were looking for. He pulled a lever in frustration.

"Let's try this one, I'm sure it's this one!" Ash grinned and ran after Pikachu towards the doors and flung them open.

"GAH!" He screamed as a large green blob leapt at him and latched onto his face, the Doctor sped to his side and drew his sonic screw driver from his pocket and pointed at the gloopy globule.

"I can't find the right frequency!" He continued to fiddle with the device. "C'mon!"

As Ash let out stifled mumbles, Pikachu decided that this was enough and was obviously not impressed with the way that their new friend was dealing with this new threat.

"Pikachuuuu!" A bolt of electricity coursed through the writhing body that was Ash and the intrusion squealed in pain, slithering for its life out the door.

"Sorry, that was the planet of the Gelatini.." He was a little upset that the spotlight had been stolen from him.

"What.. 'Gasp' was it 'Gasp'..Trying to do?!" Ash grimaced, wiping the slime form his face.

"… Let's just say it was mating season.."

"PIKA!?" The Pokémon took a few steps back, sprouting a disgusted frown.

"Sorry about this Ash, I don't know what's happening, the Tardis never makes a mistake! ..Well.. Almost never."

"Don't worry, well get there I'm positive!"

"Let's go then partner." The doctor grinned and pointed at a lever. His new sidekick took it and two levers were pulled simultaneously, making the Tardis jolt as they yelled

"ALLONS-Y!"

3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3 =3 3

Somewhere a little further in space…

"Well?"

"I'm sorry sir but I was unable to dispose of my prey..The hunt was unsuccessful"

"Did this being not declare that he spoke for the planet!?" A large green fist slammed on a table.

"Yes sir.."

"Well then see him quickly, otherwise he will thwart our plans!"

"Do not worry, I managed to administer the serum and I can activate it when needed."

Large green lips stretched into a menacing grin.

"Oh, well done my family"


End file.
